El boggart consultor
by Elennhith de Oz
Summary: Para la mayoría de los alumnos de Hogwarts la manera de pelear contra un boggart es simple y sencilla: Sherlock y John no son la excepción. Pero cuando la criatura saque a relucir sus peores miedos, comprenderán que existen cosas mucho peores que obtener un T en los exámenes...


_**¡Hola!**_

_**Este fic está inspirado en una imagen que encontré en una de las tantas maravillosas páginas de Sherlock en FB. En ella Sherlock Holmes y John Watson (versión BBC) estudian en Hogwarts y están en quinto curso. Está narrado en primera persona por mi querido Jawn. Espero que te guste y, puristas, no me asesinen. **_

Entré al comedor, aún medio dormido. Tomé asiento y me serví una tostada bañada en mermelada. Frente a mi apareció un pergamino nuevo, sellado con el león de Gryffindor en la cera roja. Revisé mi horario. Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, doble sesión. No sabía si alegrarme o llorar. Sin embargo, al ver que compartíamos clase con los de Ravenclaw, decidí tomar aquello con una sonrisa. Si algo salía mal, al menos ahí estaría Sherlock para darme ánimos. En cuanto terminé el desayuno, me levanté y salí del Comedor, pero Anderson me interceptó al pie de las escaleras.

-Watson, ven aquí- me espetó, con su habitual expresión de hostilidad en el rostro. Me acerqué, defensivo.

-¿Qué?- pregunté, quizás con demasiada agresividad.

-Nada, solo…. Ten cuidado con Holmes- sentí como me hervía la sangre. ¿Es que nunca iban a cansarse de eso?

-Gracias, pero he sobrevivido bastante tiempo por mi cuenta- respondí secamente, dando la vuelta para subir por las escaleras.

-Puede afectarte demasiado su compañía, y lo sabes.- Lo peor es que tenía razón. Quizá valoraba demasiado a Sherlock; mi primer y mejor amigo, tal vez excesivamente, pero por otra parte, no podía imaginar Hogwarts sin él. Su sarcasmo, sus monólogos sin fin, sus ojos brillantes cada vez que algo lo emocionaba… todo parecía formar para del castillo, al igual que yo.

Anderson me miró arqueando las cejas, esperando lo que tuviera que decir. Pero al ver que ningún sonido salía de mi boca, se volvió y desapareció en uno de los pasillos.

Dándome prisa, más que de costumbre, recorrí el camino hasta el aula de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, que afortunadamente seguía vacía, a excepción de un alumno de rizos oscuros y bufanda azul enrollada al cuello. Sherlock, al escuchar mis pasos, alzó la mirada del cráneo que sostenía en sus manos y sonrió cómo solo él sabía hacerlo. Le devolví la sonrisa.

-¿Qué tal tu noche?- me preguntó, con aquella voz profunda.

-Habría sido buena, si no hubiera montañas de deberes pendientes- Solo de recordarlo se me nublaba la vista y me dolía la mano de tanto escribir.

-Te lo dije, debiste hacerlo la noche del lunes. Pero no, preferiste ir a tratar de conquistar a Sarah, una chica que desgraciadamente es una idiota, como todos los demás- Sentí como me sonrojaba, así que le devolví el ataque.

-Y a ti, ¿qué tal te fue en astronomía? ¿Por fin has aprendido cuantas lunas tiene la Tierra?- Me dio una gran satisfacción al ver que provocaba exactamente la reacción que esperaba. Sherlock abandonó su posición inicial; con los pies sobre la mesa, se puso en pie de un salto y me recordó la ya conocida frase:

-¡Eso no tiene ninguna importancia! Yo sólo lleno mi cerebro con cosas útiles- y para remarcar sus palabras se revolvió el pelo con las manos, como siempre hacía cuando se exasperaba. Pero al cabo de un segundo sonrió. No era fácil para él enojarse conmigo, aunque algunas veces se parecía increíblemente frío y antisocial. En ese momento entraron otros tres chicos de Ravenclaw y poco a poco el aula se fue llenando. Me senté junto a Sherlock, saqué la pluma y el pergamino y los coloqué sobre la mesa, perfectamente alineados.

-¿Qué te pasa? Pareces nervioso- preguntó mi compañero, lanzándome una mirada inquisitiva. Puse los ojos en blanco. A veces olvidaba lo perspicaz que era.

-No es nada- murmuré, fingiendo interesarme por la luz que entraba por la ventana, en los cráneos de las estanterías, las telarañas de las esquinas, en cualquier cosa.

-Anderson te pidió que te alejaras de mí, de nuevo. ¿Tengo razón?- respondió. Asentí levemente con la cabeza, pero me salvé de tener que decir algo, pues en ese instante entró la profesora Townshend, en medio de un revuelo de su túnica negra y escarlata. Fue entonces cuando advertí que en el fondo del aula, al lado de las estanterías, había un armario antiguo del que se escuchaban golpes sordos.

-Chicos, hoy enfrentaremos a un boggart- anunció la profesora sin rodeos. –Pero primero, escriban sus características y la teoría del hechizo-

De un golpe de su varita la pizarra se llenó de la información y durante los siguientes minutos no se escuchó ni una voz, ni un susurro. Aquella profesora sí que imponía respeto. Y ¿cómo no iba a ser así, con toda aquella ropa gótica y su extravagante colección de cráneos humanos? Sobraba decir que a Sherlock le fascinaban esos restos y aprovechaba la menor oportunidad para examinarlos. Iba ya escribiendo el modo de erradicar a un boggart cuando una nota se deslizó sobre mi pergamino. Reconocí la caligrafía. Sherlock siempre escribía demasiado rápido y en algunas partes era difícil descifrar lo que decía el papel, pero esta vez logré entenderlo:

"¿Esta vez fue Anderson, o también Donovan?" Volví la vista hacia la profesora, nervioso, pero no parecía haberse dado cuenta de mi distracción, así que le respondí en la nota.

"Solo Anderson… ¿Qué importancia tiene eso?" Mientras aguardaba la respuesta, continué escribiendo la teoría del hechizo.

"Mucha, pues demuestra que Donovan tiene problemas con sus deberes y Anderson con sus padres"

"¿Cómo rayos puedes saber eso?"

"Si Donovan tiene problemas, se ha puesto mucho más irritable que de costumbre y probablemente pase horas en la biblioteca, lo que explica sus ojos cansados y el incremento en cuanto a llamarme fenómeno. Pero Anderson busca comprensión con ella, ya que se ha peleado gravemente con sus padres y no está dispuesto a pedir disculpas. Sin embargo, Donovan lo ha rechazado, se han distanciado, y como él cree que tú lo admiras, busca protegerte y hacerte su nuevo mejor amigo" Cómo ya nos habíamos acabado el trozo de pergamino, le di la vuelta y escribí en el otro lado.

"¿Y cómo sabes que Anderson tiene problemas familiares?"

"Obvio. Su túnica está arrugada y descolorida, lo que indica que se niega a seguir los consejos de su madre para lavarla. Fin de la historia"

-Genial- murmuré, pero Sherlock no tuvo tiempo de responder, pues la profesora marcó tiempo, borró la pizarra y se volvió hacia nosotros. –Eso que está dentro es un boggart, y ustedes van a enfrentarse a él. Así- explicó, abriendo la puerta del armario de un tirón y alzando la varita. Durante un momento solo se pude observar una sucesión de figuras al pie del mueble, cada una distinta de la otra. Finalmente, el boggart se decidió y adoptó la figura de una marioneta que se reía, con sus brazos colgando en ángulos imposibles y con sus carcajadas resonando en el aula. No me pareció aterradora, pero por el rabillo del ojo advertí como otros alumnos se habían encogido, inmóviles y con los ojos fijos en el muñeco que se acercaba a ellos con andares lentos.

-¡Riddikulus!- gritó la profesora apuntando a la marioneta con la varita. En un instante el muñeco tropezó y cayó desparramado al suelo, incapaz de levantarse. Con una sacudida de varita, la profesora encerró de un nuevo al boggart en el armario.

-Bien, ahora que vieron el modo y leyeron la teoría, pueden enfrentarse a él. Hagan una fila, pero mantengan sus distancias- Nadie parecía tener prisa por ver su miedo, excepto Sherlock, que se levantó rápidamente y se colocó frente al armario, sonriendo.

-¡Ahí va, Sherlock!- avisó la profesora al tiempo que abría la puerta del ropero. Todos estaban atentos, pues por fin iban a desvelar el misterio: el mayor miedo del gran Sherlock Holmes. Entonces el boggart saltó y adoptó la forma de… ¿Sherlock? El verdadero Holmes contemplaba al boggart, que se había convertido en una réplica de él mismo, envuelto en sombras. Sherlock no parecía tener miedo, sino que lo escrutaba con los ojos y su cara formó esa expresión que yo bien conocía: había resuelto un nuevo misterio.

-¡Riddikulus!- gritó el chico de rizos negro, apuntando a su reflejo con la varita, que en seguida adoptó una mirada ausente; cómo si no comprendiera algo.

-Muy bien Sherlock, muy bien. Diez puntos para Ravenclaw. – La profesora desapareció al boggart de nuevo y murmuró: - Interesante, muy interesante…- pero el resto de la clase, incluyéndome, no parecíamos haber entendido el miedo de Sherlock. Sin embargo, no tuvimos oportunidad de darle muchas vueltas, pues la profesora Townshend preguntó:

-¿Quién sigue?- Me armé de valor y alcé la mano.

-Yo, profesora- De ningún modo iba a parecer un cobarde, y si Sherlock podía hacerlo, yo también. Con paso seguro me planté frente al armario, varita en mano. Respiré profundamente. La bruja liberó al boggart y estuve a punto de caerme. De nuevo era Sherlock. Escuché risas a mis espaldas pero no me importó. Yo no le tenía miedo a Sherlock ¿o sí? Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que el boggart parecía estar cayendo y finalmente tropezó y se quedó inmóvil, con el rostro cubierto de sangre e indudablemente muerto.

Abrí los ojos como platos, horrorizado. ¿Qué pasaba, qué era eso? Alcé la varita lentamente, decidido a acabar con ese maldito boggart, pero no encontraba mi voz. El aula se había quedado en silencio. Sentí un nudo en la garganta y cómo los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas.

-Hazlo, John- susurró una voz a mi oído, y me sobresalté al ver que era el verdadero Sherlock quien me hablaba. Desvié la vista, avergonzado.

-No-no puedo- susurré, con las lágrimas corriéndome por el rostro.

-Vamos John. "Riddikulus" No es real- e hizo algo increíble en él. Puso sus manos sobre mis hombros y susurró una vez más:

-Hazlo- Había tal urgencia en su voz, que reuní fuerzas, apunté al cadáver en el suelo y grité:

-¡Riddikulus!- El Sherlock muerto desapareció y no alcancé a ver en qué se transformó, pues cerré los ojos, aliviado.

-Bien, John- dijo la profesora quedamente y llamó a otra alumna, con lo que la clase volvió a su barullo inicial. Consciente de que la mayoría aun me miraban, me retiré con torpeza hacia la ventana y permanecí ahí el resto de la clase, incapaz de mirar a Sherlock.

Cuando sonó el timbre, fui el primero en salir y nadie me lo impidió. Corrí por los pasillos, sin darme cuenta de adónde iba, pero cuando me detuve a recuperar el aliento me encontré en el quinto piso, al pie de las escaleras. Me senté en el último escalón y hundí la cabeza entre mis manos. Anderson tenía razón. Sherlock me importaba mucho, demasiado, al punto que mi mayor temor era perderlo. Y lo peor era que el no sentía lo mismo por mí. El sólo se había visto a sí mismo, exactamente igual, lo cual era terriblemente egoísta. Era cierto lo que todos me habían dicho. A Holmes no le importaba nadie, excepto él mismo. Eso fue peor que su cadáver.

-John- me llamó una voz conocida desde lo alto de las escaleras y me sorprendía al comprobar que Sherlock me había seguido. -¿Puedo sentarme?- Asentí, evitando mirarlo a los ojos.

-Escucha, lo del boggart, quiero que sepas que…- pero, quizá por primera vez, aquel chico increíblemente inteligente no encontraba las palabras para expresarse.

-¿No me consideras siquiera un amigo?- le pregunté, sintiéndome estúpido. ¿Qué esperaba, qué él también me hubiera visto muerto?

-Claro que sí, John. ¿Es que no lo entiendes?- Al ver que no respondía, suspiró, evidentemente impacientado. –Me vi a mí mismo, solo, porque eso es lo que temo. Quedarme solo de nuevo.- Lo miré, sorprendido y entendiéndolo por primera vez. Abrí la boca para hablar, pero me interrumpió.

-Antes de conocerte, yo no tenía amigos, ni uno solo- Sherlock jugueteó con su bufanda azul, nervioso. ¿Sherlock Holmes, nervioso? Él pareció darse cuenta, pues soltó la bufanda y sonrió. –Así que ya vez, si me importas.

-¿Y las sombras a tu alrededor?- pregunté, casi seguro de su respuesta.

-Miedo a la oscuridad. Hechicé los doseles de mi cama para que siempre produzcan una luz tenue- respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. Me eché a reír, aliviado al saber que al menos tenía un amigo. Ahora era mi turno.

-Perdón por lo del boggart, seguramente te avergoncé- murmuré.

-No, al contrario. Nunca pensé que le importaría tanto a alguien- afirmó, poniéndose en pie y tendiéndome una mano para que lo imitara.

-Seguramente la gente hablará- dije, tomando su mano para levantarme.

-¿Por qué?- quiso saber Sherlock.

-Digo, ahora saben que me importas mucho, que somos verdaderos amigos y pueden pensar que hay algo más- Me alegré al ver que Sherlock soltaba una carcajada.

-No saben hacer mucho más- y comenzamos a subir las escaleras, ignorando las risas de los Slytherin, liderados por Anderson, que nos habían encontrado solos y con las manos entrelazadas. Pero en seguido se apagaron las carcajadas, pues los chicos habían caído en nuestro hechizo desvanecedor del escalón y estaban atrapados, aunque solo por unos segundos.

-Bonito conjuro- me felicitó el chico pálido y de cabellos negros que era mi mejor amigo, y susurró: -¿Listo?

-Completamente- respondí, y echamos a correr a través de escaleras y pasillos, con los Slytherin detrás de nosotros.

_**¡Gracias por darte el tiempo para leerlo! Por si quedaron algunas dudas, John y Donovan son de Gryffindor, Sherlock de Ravenclaw y Anderson de Slytherin. **_

_**Por favor, dame tu opinión y crítica **__**sincera**__**.**_

_**¡De nuevo, gracias por leerlo!**_

_**¡Travesura realizada!**_


End file.
